


Safe Room Sex

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, a remake of the first smut i wrote, it's bright and early in the morning and i got no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Akira tried to listen to the meeting, he really did, but his eyes kept drifting over to where Ryuji sat, crouched on the floor with his arms crossed on the table.





	Safe Room Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of ["Mistake"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222715) since it's been a year since i made it.

Akira tried to listen to the meeting, he really did, but his eyes kept drifting over to where Ryuji sat, crouched on the floor with his arms crossed on the table. He could see that the godforsaken, open, sleeveless, purple jacket had risen up, showing off part of his lower back. The blond’s white pants along with his black boxers had drooped, despite being held up by a black belt with a golden belt buckle, which partially showed off those perfect round globes. The curly haired leader was beginning to think that buying these dancing outfits was a bad idea. 

 

Sure, the outfits made everyone look good, or adorable in Morgana’s case, and it was a nice change of pace from their normal thieves outfits. But Ryuji’s dancing outfit was distracting Akira so much that any movement he did caught the teen’s eyes. The  double golden chains dangling around his deck jingled slightly as the zio user readjusted his body. Ryuji adjusted the flashy red bandana tied to his belt loop before settling back into position, nearly blinding the teen with his shades as the light reflected off of them. Akira was dying and silently sending a prayer to any god listening that his own dance outfit was baggy enough to hide his erection.  

 

“Alright. Any final words, Joker?”

 

The leader jolted as all eyes turned towards him. “Um, none come to mind. Shall we continue on?”

 

They made their way towards the double doors exiting the safe room until Akira grabs Makoto’s arm.

 

“Can you and the others go on ahead? I need to talk to Skull about something.”

 

“Is it something important?”

 

_ “Very important.” _

 

Makoto lead the others out of the room and closed the door, leaving Ryuji and Akira to the silence that followed.

 

“Did I mess up or somethin’, man?” The blond titled his head in confused, eyebrows scrunching up in concern that he had done something wrong.

 

Akira curled a finger towards him in a beckon, which Ryuji answered with a slow walk over.

 

“Jok-”

 

He acts swiftly, pinning his boyfriend to the table while he kisses him deeply. He lets out a muffled noise of surprise and kisses back, hands moving to rest on Akira’s hips.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I gave you the clothes.” He attacks the blond’s neck in a flurry of kisses, hands moving off the table to slide the jacket off. “God, you looking ravishing. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

 

“Don’t leave marks!” Ryuji groans and lays down on the table, bring the raven with him.

 

“Hmm.” The teen hums against his skin before pulling away. “Too late.”

 

The zio user whined while Akira descended to lick and suck his nipples. Ryuji’s hand settles on his hair and grips the curly locks. The teen moans shamelessly and withered against the assault on his chest. Akira gently bit at the harden nub as he played with the other.

 

"A-Akira!"

 

"No 'Joker?'" Akira switched over to the other nipple. "That's fine. I like hearing you moan my name."

 

Ryuji whimpered and shuddered against the continued assault of his chest, barely feeling the faint touch of the raven’s hands roaming his body. Akira's hands traveled down to the golden belt buckle. He unbuckled the belt and dug his hand into Ryuji's boxers. The other male made a choking noise, jerked his hips up as Akira's hand encased his erection. The leader moves to lock his lips against the tan neck again while his free hand works off Ryuji’s pants until it hit the ground along with his underwear.

 

Ryuji bucks into his hand, moaning pitifully with each jerk. Akira moved away from his neck and took the time to take in Ryuji's disheveled appearance. Flushed cheeks that framed a set of beautiful, lust filled, brown eyes. Lips, swollen and red, as he panted for air. Ryuji was naked apart from the shades still on his head and the chain necklaces. From the frantic movement of his hips, the blond was about to cum. Akira let out a chuckle and moved his head to nip at Ryuji's ear. The blond came with a loud moan and a full body shudder before flopping down on the table in a boneless heep. 

 

Akira looked at his come stained hand and glanced over at his panting boyfriend. “I’m going to guess that you don’t want me using this as lube?”

 

“W-What do you think?” Ryuji muttered, sending a half hearted glare at him. “I already know you brought some with you.”

 

He shrugs and wipes off his hand off on the discarded clothes, ignoring Ryuji telling him not to. Akira reached for the package of lube in his pocket, he felt the blond’s eyes follow his movements as he smears the translucent liquid over his now freed erection.

 

“Not gonna stretch me?”

Akira shoot him a smirk and raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to assume you stretched yourself before the palace.” The smirk widened as a deep blush began to for over the teen’s cheeks. “So, I’m right?”

 

“S-Shut up!”

 

He chuckled and moved, positioned the tip of his dick at Ryuji's entrance. The blond pulled him down for a deep kiss just as he snapping his hips forward, pushing past the ring of muscle. Ryuji let out a loud groan and pushed his hips to take in more of Akira. The teen kept thrusting forward until his hips' met the blond's, they both gave a shudder at the feeling.

 

Akira breathed out heavily. "You feel good."

 

"A-Akira, m-move."

 

Akira tighten his hold on Ryuji's waist and started moving, shallowly at first but quickly ranked up in force. The curly haired teen watched as his dick disappeared into the blond's body over and over again. Ryuji’s back arched, wrapping his legs around Akira’s hips to pull him in deeper.

 

“L-like that-Oh!” 

 

The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin as Akira moved down, biting Ryuji’s neck while his arms moved down to settle themselves underneath the blond’s lower back. Ryuji's moans became louder the faster and harder Akira went. They panted and gasped, getting lost in the feeling of the other in the process. It was a shame that the raven could feel his release beginning to creep up on him.

 

" I'm-I'm close." Akira gasped out, movement becoming faster and irregular.

 

"O-Outside." Ryuji panted. "I don't wanna fight shadows with your cum in my ass."

 

The raven chuckled deeply. "You didn't have an issue with that last time." He reached between them and started to jerk the blond off.

 

Ryuji moaned and came on their stomachs with a panting cry of Akira's name. Akira pulled out and jerked off, coming in spurts on the growing mess that was the teen’s stomach. The blond's legs gave out and they unwrapped from the raven’s hips in a boneless fashion. Akira cleaned himself off with his red bandana and stuffed himself back into his pants. Ryuji lay on the table, still panting as he stared up at the ceiling. Akira moved within his line of sight and was met with tired, glaring, chocolate eyes.

 

"Couldn't wait until we got back." Ryuji grumbled as he sat up. "Just hadda jump me."

 

"I couldn't help it. You look really good in the costume."

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd at 3 am only to finish at 8 am
> 
> Story of my life


End file.
